


stupid little thing called love

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon walked out of the theater with the biggest smile on his face, and it really wasn’t because of the movie, as <em>Captain America, Civil War</em> was really not as good as he had hoped, but it was because of Jace, or as Simon calls him in his head; the real life Captain America (he may or may not have said it aloud a few times too) who not only<em>went</em> with Simon but actually asked him if he wanted to go see a movie and let Simon pick the movie and didn’t actually argue or tease Simon about it when he picked the Captain America movie. </p><p>Simon was positive that he was rambling on about the movie and what he thought of it with little to no control over what he was actually saying, he wished he could put more thought into what was exiting his mouth but all proper brain function shut off when Jace took Simon’s hand as the exited the movie theater (Simon had to force himself to not look down at their hands to see if he was imagining it or not and just hope it was real). </p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid little thing called love

Simon walked out of the theater with the biggest smile on his face, and it really wasn’t because of the movie, as _Captain America, Civil War_  was really not as good as he had hoped, but it was because of Jace, or as Simon calls him in his head; the real life Captain America (he may or may not have said it aloud a few times too) who not only _went_  with Simon but actually asked him if he wanted to go see a movie and let Simon pick the movie and didn’t actually argue or tease Simon about it when he picked the Captain America movie. 

Simon was positive that he was rambling on about the movie and what he thought of it with little to no control over what he was actually saying, he wished he could put more thought into what was exiting his mouth but all proper brain function shut off when Jace took Simon’s hand as the exited the movie theater (Simon had to force himself to not look down at their hands to see if he was imagining it or not and just hope it was real). 

Simon eyed Jace’s motorcycle (at least he _hoped_  it was Jace’s and that Jace did just steal it from someone, or _something_ ), he really hadn’t wanted to ride on the bike in the first place but Jace refused to ride around in Simon’s band van. Not only was it a possibly stolen bike, but it had no helmets to it (which Simon spent a long time lecturing Jace about the safety of helmets and how risky it is to ride a motorcycle, or any kind of bike without one). But if Simon was honest, after taking a ride on it, he could see the appeal to it, why Jace loved it so much, the wind in his hair and the speed (and if Simon was totally and one hundred percent honest, he _loved_  being so close to Jace, being able to touch Jace without a silly excuse).

Simon hadn’t realized that they had stopped walking, or that they had arrived at the motorcycle until he felt something on his lips, and Jace’s body pressed against him and- _oh_ , those were _Jace’s lips_  that were on his lips. _Jace was kissing him_. 

Simon’s shock must have been obvious because Jace quickly pulled away, turning his head to look anywhere but at Simon, his cheeks flushed with red (he was _blushing_. He _kissed_  Simon and now he was _blushing_ ).

“ ‘M sorry.” Jace started, his voice quite and blurred together and- _oh_ , Jace thought that Simon didn’t want to kiss him.

 _Stupid_ ,  _I’ve been wanting to kiss him for- for- since I don’t know when, and he kisses me and apologizes._ Simon thought, shaking his head slightly.  _Absolutely Stupid_.

“What?” Jace asked, staring at Simon with a look of alarm, and _shit_ , Simon must’ve said the last part aloud.

“N-no, I meant this thing- _us_ , it’s stupid, not you!” Simon quickly tried to explain, but he was doing a pretty bad job of explaining. “It’s just- I’ve been- I’ve had a crush on you for- for a goddamn _long_  time. And- and you’re apologizing for- it’s all just-”

Simon sighed frustratedly, and instead of trying to explain anymore he just surged forward, capturing Jace’s lips with his, and this time, the kiss lasted a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a day ago or so and I decided that I needed to post it on here.   
> Comments and Kudos make my day!!!


End file.
